Twist of Fate
by Yuki Cross Kiryu
Summary: A girl comes to Cross Academy and with her comes secrets. Set a couple weeks after Ichiru's arrival.


_Thoughts are italicized. _

"So Ichiru, do you know the girl that just transferred?" "People have been saying that you two know each other very well." He pushed loose stands of silver hair behind his ears. _Kanon, I guess you are here then._

"I know her name is Kanon and that she and I have not seen one another for quite some time." Ichiru stood knocking his chair back; he shoved it under his desk and gazed out the window. It was mid-October at Cross Academy and leaves were beginning to change color and fall to the ground. The fan girls whispered quietly amongst themselves. _I don't understand why everyone seems to think that Kanon and I are more than just friends. I mean we've only seen each other on two other separate occasions. _He pressed his forehead into his forearm that held him apart from the wall.

Yuki stood, pointing in different directions as the girl in front of her nodded silently at everything she said. Yuki sighed loudly. _Obviously she isn't paying attention._ She gazed in the day class window. _Why is Ichiru staring at her? Is there some connection between the two? I'll ask Zero later. I should probably have him come to my room for a drink; he's getting pretty moody lately. _"Anyway, come with me I have to go work the Switchover, and then we will go to the Moon Dormitory."

Kanon followed behind Yuki in silence; she could sense something different about he girl, but she did not know what it was. She saw movement is the far right window on the bottom floor. She wanted to investigate. "Here we are. Before we go I should tell you that you shouldn't touch anything." Kanon nodded. _What am I two? I know better than that. I mean I know that I'll already be in trouble just by coming here and leaving my scent. _The doors creaked open. Kanon stood awe-struck for a moment. "It's bigger than it looks on the outside. Just don't tell the Headmaster I brought you in here."

"All right. Can I look around for a bit?" Yuki nodded. _All right time to see the mysterious unwanted guest. Looks like this is the kitchen. _ A hand slammed against her lips. "Meet me at the Café Terrace in half an hour." Kanon forced a nod. The hand disappeared. _ What was that about? I guess I'll have to wait until then to find out who else snuck in here._

He waited for the doors to shut before heading down the passageway hidden by the refrigerator. Candles lit the way down; a dark shadow seemed to loom at the bottom of the stairs. "Well what news did you bring me?" Rido Kuran stood leaning against the doorframe staring at Ichiru. His hair was messed as though he had just awoken, and his shirt was only half on and blood stained.

"I have nothing new." _ I refuse to utter a word about Kanon. _

"Interesting. Why don't you tell me about this Kanon? From what I gathered of your thoughts she seems to be quite a valuable asset to me."

"Don't talk about her that way!" Ichiru backed away as Rido's eyes turned a deep crimson.

"Do not order me around boy. Or you will end up like the girls over there." He pointed at the piles of dead human girls in the corner. "Keep me informed of hers and Kaname's every move. Now go."

Ichiru ran up the stairs and through the back door. "Where are you hurrying off to second Kiryu?"

Ichiru stood frozen with fear before the Moon Dormitory leader, Kaname Kuran.

"I have pressing matters. Besides, the monster living in the basement will need food soon." Ichiru walked away swiftly leaving Kaname staring in wonder. He shook his head once Ichiru was out of sight.

Kanon sat waiting silently for the mysterious man from earlier. A shadow moved out of her peripheral vision. "Kanon, it has been too long."_Ichiru, it cannot be. When did you come here?"_

"Ichiru, do you realize you severely scared me last we met. Why are we meeting alone like this? What are you afraid of?" She stared deeply into his amethyst eyes looking for any answer. Instead she felt the touch of gentle hands atop her own. She blinked in surprise and found a heartwarming smile on Ichiru's face. She felt her face heat up in pure nervousness. _What is Ichiru doing? I guess he matured quite a lot since the time we met as children. He seems much handsomer now and more…more…._She shook away the thoughts before she got carried away.

"It's just that people are gathering the wrong ideas. About us. I also wanted to talk about what it was like while I was away." Ichiru blushed deeply in embarrassment. He leaned slowly towards Kanon.

"Ichiru, what are you… I mean..." _His lips are so soft and gentle. It's like everyone has told me; I see the fireworks. _He pulled way, breathless. _Is that why Zero is so drawn to the little guardian? Is it because this is how he truly feels about her?_

"Well I umm have been studying and wishing that I could see you again. For about a month my parents worried about my emotions. They took me to the doctor and he gave me anti-depression medicine. But the prescription ran out just before my transfer here." She looked down guiltily; Ichiru pulled her hand to his chest. _This is relaxing, but it must be getting late. _"Ichiru, you know just how to make me smile."

Gazing up at the night sky, time seemed to catch Ichiru. "As horrible as this sounds, I think we better head back to our dorms." Ichiru rose swiftly and pulled Kanon close, embracing her in a hug. He kissed her hair gently, "Good night Kanon." Their hands slowly pulled apart from one another.

Kanon awoke with sunlight lying on her face. Her lips still held the memories from last night. Following a very unlucky incident with a hairdryer, Kanon walked to the Moon Dormitory. _It looks more enchanting in the daytime, even though it houses so many beasts in human form. _Instead of knocking on the door, she just walked in with an air of dignity. _Senri did tell me he'd meet me at eight in the main hall of the Moon Dorm. Where is he?_

"It isn't often that we have visitors at this hour." A velvety voice called down. At the top of the stairs, a male with should length mahogany hair and brown eyes was staring at the girl who had entered unannounced.

"I am here to see my cousin Senri, but he is probably still asleep." She turned away from his gaze only to return it a moment later. _Why can I not look away? He must be a pureblood._

"Well he will most likely not awaken for few hours. So please return to the Sun Dormitory before something happens." The male moved elegantly towards Kanon. He stood only a few centimeters taller than she. His hair stuck to his forehead in several places. Kanon held back her chuckles as the male sat on the couch.

"I will stay here. He promised to meet me this morning." Kanon rocked on her heels trying to hide the fear she was experiencing. He shifted on the couch exposing much of his muscular chest. _Oh, well he sure is very handsome for a pureblood._ He stood before her, gazing down at her with a serious face.

"Are you sure you want to stay here with these blood crazed monsters?" He entwined her fingers with his as she nodded in response. _His hands are not cold at all these are warm and gentle, reassuring even._ Another girl stood at the top of the stairs, an angered expression on her face; behind her stood another male just as handsome as the one before Kanon. He looked up to her as Kanon looked between them both. The tension was so strong it could be cut with a knife. "Ruka, stop before you face gets stuck that way." The male behind her said. He stood shirtless and his orange hair made him look like a wild animal.

Kanon looked back to the boy before her. He held a smile upon his face as though he were trying not to laugh at the girl. The two others sat down as a blond male appeared at the top of the stair case.

He was stretching a yawning. He aquamarine eyes stared directly at Kanon sending a chill through the air as a warning. "Lord Kaname, why are you gathering us at this hour?" He asked. As he passed by Kanon he sent a chill down her spine; he sat next to the male with orange hair. _So the one before me is Kaname, and the lord part means he is a pureblood. _

Kaname placed a hand on her shoulder breaking her away from her thoughts. Senri and a female with orange pig-tails stood staring at Kanon whose hands were still linked with Kaname's. _Have I changed that much or is it that I am holding hands with a pureblood? _

"Senri close you mouth your beginning to look like Hanabusa." Mumbled insults were heard from the blond on the couch. _Hanabusa is the blond. _Senri moved gracefully down the stairs and bowed respectively to Kaname.

"Well are you the last to rise today." Kanon hugged him tightly. The girl with pigtails moved to the couch as Senri returned the hug. He pulled me to sit beside him.

"Kaname-sama I'm sorry for the disruption to everyone, but I wanted Kanon to meet all of my friends. She came to the Academy once her illness receded." He placed his hand over hers. Kanon blushed in embarrassment. _ Why is he telling everyone all my secrets? _

"It is very nice to meet you Kanon. My name is Kaname Kuran. The girl who frowned at you earlier is Ruka. The one next to her is Akatsuki; you do become accustomed to his shirtless ways. The blond is Hanabusa. And she is Rima. Takuma is the vice president of the dorms but unfortunately he is preoccupied with family affairs. We all wish the best for the remainder of the semester." Kaname finished with a smile. _He hides his fangs well even with little amounts of sleep. _

"Thank you so much. I just wish I could be in the Night Class. Sadly, I lack a set of vampire fangs." Kanon replied, bored, as she crossed her legs. Looks of shock came from everyone except Kaname. "Did I say something inappropriate?" She giggled quietly to herself as Senri rose from the couch.

"Kaname-sama. Kanon has a very interesting past that I will discuss, privately, later today. However right now, I am going to change and take my cousin out for the day." He replied and disappeared through a door on the second floor. Kanon looked at the various emotions on everyone's faces.

"I'll be waiting outside. It truly was nice meeting all of you." She bowed and ran out the door. She leaned back and against them and slowly fell to the ground. A small nudge to the back surprised her.

"Kanon, please try not to say such idiotic statements to the most powerful vampire." Kanon looked up innocently at him. Seeing no sympathy, she rose to her feet wiping the dust off her skirt.

"Look Senri, I just wanted to have some fun. I wanted to do something reckless, and I see that I have." She took Senri's extended hand and allowed herself to be led away from the Moon Dormitory. She looked up and saw the umbrella that now hovered over the both of them. _Looks like you finally became a model, huh Senri. _

Kanon stared at the ground during the walk through campus. She jerked her head up and saw Ichiru standing the path.

"Where are you going?" He asked coldly. _He looks like Ichiru-kun, but his attitude and way of standing are so different. _

"I'm taking my cousin to town as a welcome to Cross Academy." Senri pulled her further a couple of steps then froze after the metal click came from behind him. Turning slowly, Senri found a gun pointed directly center of his chest. "I do have permission from the Headmaster." He pulled Kanon away towards the main gate.

"Who does he think he is?" Kanon mumbled angrily.

"Well, Kanon he is the other member of the Disciplinary Committee. His name is Zero Kiryu." He turned to see her reaction. Emotions played over her face. _His last name is Kiryu. Maybe he's Ichiru's so called dead brother. _Kanon shook her head clearing her thought away, as Senri lead her to town.

Meanwhile, Ichiru lay sleeping in his bed. A couple of loud knocks awoke him from his slumber. Sitting up slowly, Ichiru saw his brother standing in the doorway. "What do you want brother?" Ichiru asked crankily as he entered the bathroom.

"Do you know Kanon?" Zero asked.

"We've had a couple of meetings, and it seems to be that we are dating. Why are you jealous dear brother?" Ichiru re-entered his room to find an angry Zero staring back at him.

"I couldn't care less about your love interests. It just appears as though she caused a disturbance amongst the Night Class, and her family is aristocrat vampires. Only." Zero exited the room, pausing in the doorway. "I'll leave you alone for now. Just be careful around her." He said before walking away. _How dare he talk to me like this? I know Kanon and she will never betray me._ Ichiru threw his pillow and pajama's onto the bed. He became a little angrier with every second.

Yuki was patrolling around the Moon Dormitory when she saw something strange in the corner of her eye. She drew her Artemis rod and headed towards the shape silently. With only two more steps when the shape jumped at her. She fell to the ground, Aidou atop her.

"Aidou why are you sneaking around?"

"Because I sense something threatening around the dorms. But it seems that the only thing I have found is you, Yuki."

Her face grew flustered. "Why I…Fine, I'll just report this to Kaname." She said smugly. Aidou quivered in fear as Yuki began walking away.

She proudly walked through the main doors of the dorm. Kaname appeared at the top of the stairs within moments. "Yuki. What a surprise. Is something troubling you?" He walked down and loomed in front of her.

"Kaname, it's just that Aidou was lurking around the dorm and he surprised me is all." She blushed when he brushed her cheek with her hand.

"It appears as though I will have to punish him for scaring you."

"Please don't. It was my fault anyway for being scared so easily." Yuki put a hand to her forehead and began to sway uneasily.

"Yuki are you all right?" She fell into his arms. She awoke in his bed, suddenly recalling her fainting. "Feeling better? You scared me. I sent for Zero so he could take you to the infirmary." Yuki nodded. She thought that something was wrong. Her visions kept occurring more often than before, and each one lately had either left her with a headache or made her faint. Sitting alone with Kaname now gave her a nostalgic feeling. Suddenly, she saw herself, Kaname, and two other people sitting in a room with no windows. And again the woman covered in blood falling onto her. She put a hand to her forehead hoping to calm her head. Zero entered just as she fell back onto the bed. "Zero. Please take care of her." Kaname rose and left the room. Zero kneeled beside the bed, helpless, watching the pain spread across Yuki's face. He put his face into the blanket and took Yuki's hand.

"I'm here now Yuki. Be patient, we'll be to the infirmary in a little bit." She made no gesture as to understanding anything he just said. Zero cradled Yuki to his chest as he began the walk to the infirmary.


End file.
